It's Only Just Begun
by EmilyAnn003
Summary: I thought the fighting was over when I returned from the nightmare in Spain, but after a bioterror event at the local airport, I realized it had only just begun. Self-insert fic, sequel to Fighting For Our Lives!
1. I Hate Airports

_A__nd I'm back! Did ya miss me? :D I sure missed you guys! Here's the sequel to Fighting For Our Lives! I hope you guys like it! I actually kind of didn't want that story to be over… it made me sad when it ended D: But let's just hope I can fit in some closure before this story is over lol. I still have a LOT of thinking about what to do for later parts, but I'll make sure they're really good! So yeah :3 Enjoy!_

_Oh and how do you like the name? I was going to use You Only Live Twice since zombies and stuff, but then one of my reviewers (__RedRose252 AKA Mello the 2nd), suggested that I use the word 'Fighting' in the title because of the last story. Well, I got to thinking on that and my mind went to 'The fighting's just begun' or something like that, but then I shortened it to 'It's Only Just Begun'. Makes sense, right? I hope it's not too cheesy xD_

_Whatever, I'll just let you read haha… _

As I stared out of the window on my six hour flight back to Massachusetts, I realized it had been a year since the incident in Spain. I had matured a lot since then. A year ago, I was chipper, hyper, and very energetic all throughout the day, but these days I was more laid back, calm, and composed. I had gotten my own apartment in Cambridge, Massachusetts. I had no family to live with, so I stayed with Ashley and her father until about a month before I started college. I finished my senior year at a private school, and I was currently attending Harvard University after Ashley's father put in a good word. They helped me out a lot when we got back. Of course I was mentally scarred, as was Ashley, but after a few therapy sessions we were good as new.

Leon helped a lot, too. Over the summer, before I moved, he actually did teach me all the moves he said he would, and when I was with him I honestly didn't have a care in the world. I just had to hold myself back a lot more than I thought would be possible, but I managed. There were always those awkward moments, like with the _suplex_ and the back summersault, for example. He had to almost constantly keep his hands around my waist.

I hadn't seen him in four and a half months, and we'd only had about two phone calls; one when I got there and the other on my eighteenth birthday. You can only imagine how awkward that one was. Like, _'Hey, you remember those times I kissed you and practically told you I was in love with you, but you turned me down because I was too young? Yeah well, guess what? I'm a legal adult now! You could fly out here and have your way with me right in my living room floor and you couldn't be arrested for statutory rape! How good is that!' _Oh how badly I wished that would happen.

The pilot's voice flooded through the cabin. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun approaching the Boston area. Current local time in Harvardville Airport is two forty-three p.m; the temperature is seventy-two degrees Fahrenheit, with only partly cloudy skies. We will be arriving on gate 32A in approximately 10 minutes; flight attendants, prepare for landing."

And then the flight attendants did their little routine, telling people to put up their trays, fasten their seatbelts, ect.

I was actually flying back from DC and my weekend with Ashley. She had her own apartment, too and was attending Georgetown. She had wanted to go to Harvard with me, but after some convincing from her father, who didn't want her leaving the state after being kidnaped by Krauser, decided to stay. I was on his side with that one. I mean, visits were nice because I missed her and everything, but all she ever wanted to do was talk about Leon. I get it because he's her family's bodyguard, but it was still a touchy subject for me. We had spent the weekend in New Jersey, hoping to clear my mind but nothing worked. At one point she had suggested calling him, and almost dialed his number for me but what good would that have done? What would I have even said? I convinced her it was a bad idea, but that thought stayed in my mind for the rest of the night.

"_Does he ever… I don't know… talk about me or anything?" _I asked her, even though I didn't know what I would do if she said yes.

"_Only sometimes, but that's only when I bring it up. Like when I told him we were coming here he said it was good and that we needed a vaca' away from everything. That's about it though."_

Sighing for about the eighteenth time in the past hour and laid my head back on the seat. Luckily, I had two very quiet people sitting next to me, who slept almost the entire ride. I really needed to stop thinking so much about Leon. It was obvious he didn't like me that way, so why even bother trying anymore? I hadn't heard from the guy in two months, or even seen him in four, so maybe it was time to move on, find some guys at school or even the coffee shop across the street.

I felt the wheels touch the ground and the plane come to a stop. I hated flying, but it had to be done if I wanted to see Ashley, and she was like the sister I never had.

"Welcome to Harvardville. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Please choose Atmos Airlines for your business again."

I quickly grabbed my things; I wanted to be off that plane as soon as possible. As I was walking down the aisle, I accidentally bumped into the woman in front of me. She had her red hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a white jacket over a red shirt and jeans.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized and she waved her hand in dismissal.

"No worries, happens all the time."

I smiled at her and we continued to de-board the plane. We entered the building and I couldn't help but notice how cold it was in the terminal. The woman met up with a short Indian woman and a child. As I passed, heading for the café, I heard her say something about her new boyfriend not letter her sleep. I rolled my eyes as I approached the counter.

"Hi, can I have a Grande skim latte with two pumps of vanilla, please?" I smiled wide at the cashier. He was pretty cute, maybe I'd give him my number and we could go on a date or something later.

He noticed me eyeing him and gave me a sly, boyish grin. "And will that be all, Miss…?"

My smile grew. "Emily." I said, checking out the earring in his left ear. "And you would be?"

"Jake. Your total is six forty-seven and your coffee will be ready in a second, you can pick it up over there." He pointed to the other side of the counter.

"Great." I said, handing him a ten.

He gave me back my change and I waited for him to return. I noticed the napkins sitting on the counter and there was a pen sitting next to them. I looked down; I was looking pretty good today. I had on my favorite red t-shirt, the one that showed just enough cleavage, my favorite jeans and the pair of converse I had bought when we got back from Spain. My hair was straightened perfectly and I had stopped wearing makeup, but I still thought I looked pretty good.

I saw Jake walking back with my coffee and I quickly jotted down my number.

"Here's your coffee, Emily." He said with a crooked smile.

"Why thank you, _Jake._" I put emphasis on his name as I pushed the napkin towards him. He picked it up and I gave him a wink before turning and walking away.

There. Leon was off my mind and now I possibly had a new interest, even though it was totally up to him whether to call and he might not, but it was a start.

I saw the woman from the plane sitting in the seats in front of the airport television with the little girl from before. I didn't want to seem like a creep so I sat a few seats away from her. I took a sip of my latte and felt the warmth settle in my stomach. It was actually Leon who got me into drinking coffee, although I can't stand the taste of it when it's black.

The woman of whom I still didn't know the name of was talking to the little girl about 'bad guys.' The child pointed to the TV at a man I recognized as Senator Ron Davis. I rolled my eyes at the close up at his face; he'd been all over the news for the past few weeks. Apparently he was one of the heads of a company called _WilPharma_ that was testing drugs on humans somewhere in India.

The news reporter on the TV spoke. "Senator Davis, you serve as a special advisor for WilPharma Corporation. After viewing photos of their latest human test subjects, what are your thoughts?"

He paused for a moment, and for a split second I actually thought he would say something worth listening to, until he said, "That Halloween is celebrated earlier in India than in the U.S., maybe?"

I scoffed very audibly. "Jackass…"

The woman beside me gave me a short glance before turning her head the other direction when a man sitting beside her spoke in an accent. He was wearing a suit, glasses, and it appeared as though his hair was beginning to turn gray. "Really, I simply don't understand American humor." Then, once he noticed the looks we were both giving him, he followed that statement with, "Apologies, I didn't mean to—"

"Don't worry about it, I can relate."

I silently agreed in my mind and kept listening as he spoke again. "Are you two waiting for someone as well?"

"Yeah." She replied.

I was waiting for someone, too. One of my classmates, Katie, was supposed to pick me up at around three, which was in ten minutes.

"Well, I think the asylum let the patients out for the day. It's a bit crazy outside."

"That's an understatement. The Air Dome Research Facility isn't the only thing Senator Davis brought to Harvardville. It's like the wacko circus hit town."

He nodded in agreement before pausing and saying, "Well, I… I'm weary of waiting." He looked at his watch and stood up. "I'm going to grab a taxi. Good day, ladies."

The man did sort of a bow before quickly glancing at me, and waving at the two girls and leaving. We sat in silence for a few moments and I had returned my gaze to the TV. It was back on the weather channel, but I didn't want to seem suspicious by just sitting there not doing anything.

"So," The woman said to me. "What's your name?"

I looked over and smiled. "Emily. And yours?"

"I'm Claire. Claire Redfield." She stretched her arm out for me to shake it, but I paused. Her name sounded _so_ familiar… where had I heard it before?

"I-is everything alright?" She asked, slowly beginning to retract her hand.

"No, no, it's fine. It's just your name sounds _really_ familiar… It's nice to meet your Claire." I shook her hand and she smiled again.

"Well, we were just on the same plane. Maybe you heard it there or something."

"Yeah, maybe." I agreed, but I didn't think that was it. It felt like more than that, as if there was something huge I was forgetting…

"Are you waiting for someone?" She asked. I _was_ sitting alone in an airport full of people.

"Yeah, one of my classmates is supposed to be picking me up soon."

"Oh? What school do you go to?"

"Harvard." I smiled at her impressed expression.

"That's a pretty tough school to get into."

I shrugged. "I know some people."

All of a sudden the little girl sitting with Claire gasped and pointed at a man behind us. "The bad guy, Claire, it's him! The bad guy we saw on TV!"

We both snapped our heads around and I immediately recognized the short, round man in a suit and baseball cap as no other than Senator Ron Davis himself. As did the news reporter because just then, she ran up and began asking him if she could ask a few questions, which he denied.

Suddenly, there was a loud moaning coming from about twenty feet away. A man in a mask was slowly walking down the terminal towards the senator.

"Rani, wait here, okay?" Rani nodded and Claire turned to me. "You don't mind watching her for a few seconds, do you?"

I shook my head and she nodded in response, quickly standing up and rushing towards the moaning man. I hopped up and sat next to the little girl. "I'm Emily." I said, smiling at her.

"Rani." She replied, looking back at the unusual man.

"Did someone put you up to this, or is this stupid costume your brilliant idea, huh?" Davis shouted, trying to get through the bodyguards that were holding him back. "Okay, genius, you got something to say, get it off your chest and move on!"

The man kept proceeding forward, and just as I thought Davis was about to snap, Claire reached him and ripped the mask right off his face. "This is too much!" She shouted and he immediately backed away. The senator's bodyguards were approaching him, and the man quickly turned around and began running away, only to run face first into a police officer. He tried to run again, but the cop grabbed and cuffed him.

"Ma'am, are you involved in this?" He asked Claire, holding back the struggling civilian.

"Um… Indirectly, in a manner of speaking…" She replied carefully, making me curious as to how she was involved.

"Then in a manner of speaking, you're coming with me too."

"N-now, wait just a minute—"

"Chief." One of Davis' bodyguards pointed to another man who was acting like the last. Except, this time he seemed… different.

The cop approached him with an annoyed attitude and grabbed the man's hair. I guess he couldn't see that the guy, in fact, wasn't wearing a mask at all. His skin was a dark gray-ish purple and he seemed rather _ill _to be honest. The man slowly turned his face towards the cop and did something I never imagined, even in my worst nightmares. In one quick motion he grabbed the cop by the shoulders and started _biting_ his neck. Rani was screaming, and that triggered everyone else in the terminal to run, too. The only people still there watching the scene were me, Rani, Claire, The Senator and his bodyguards, and the news reporters.

"Shh, i-it's okay, Rani, just don't leave my side, okay?" I looked down at the frightened girl and grabbed her hand to make sure she didn't run anywhere.

"Move, move, out of the way!" One of the guards had approached the cop, who was now being eaten alive, and aimed his gun at the freakish man. "Stand back! Move away from him, now!" But the man didn't listen. The guard ran up to them and threw the hostile man onto the ground and shot him twice in the chest when he hopped back up again. Oh, did those gunshots bring back memories.

"Too late, he's dead." The guard announced after checking the cops pulse. Then, one of the other guards began frantically pointing towards the man who had just been shot; he was _getting up_.

"RUN!" Claire shouted from where they were before. But no one listened and she began running towards us. "GET AWAY, HURRY!"

And then before I knew it, the cop had sprung up and was now biting viciously on the guard's leg. He tried shooting him, but then the man from before pounced on him too. Everything was happening so fast. One after the other, people were being bitten and then turned into monsters, eating other people. My mind flashed back to Claire, how did she know that cop was going to get back up?

And then it all made sense. Claire. The zombies. Leon, Ada, Wesker, the T-virus, everything.

"Reporting live from Harvardville Airport. A protestor demonstrating against WilPharma Corporation attacked and supposedly killed a police officer." The news reporter's voice flooded through the terminal as she broadcasted in front of us, but I wasn't paying attention. Claire had run up to Rani and I and picked her up.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly.

I didn't even notice the news reporter getting her face eaten beside us. "Y-you're Claire Redfield." To anybody else it probably sounded crazy, seeing as she just told me her name not five minutes ago.

"Yeah, I am... I thought I told you that?" She looked at me blankly and I explained.

"Y-yes you did, but I mean you're _Claire Redfield!_ You survived the incident in Raccoon City! That's where I've heard your name!"

She didn't have time to respond, because just then another voice began speaking into the airport. "Attention all persons inside the terminal. Evacuate the building immediately. Repeat, evacuate the terminal immediately. This is not a drill. Use all exits. Everyone evacuate the terminal building immediately."

All I remember seeing was the front of a plane, a lot of people screaming, and then the floor as Claire threw us all down and out of harm's way, including the senator. A plane had crashed right into the side of the building and as the dust cleared, and we all stood up, the plane doors opened and slowly but surely, the living dead began filling the area.

"No…" Claire was staring at the mass of them as they slowly made their way towards us. "No way… This can't be happening…" She was frozen in shock.

"Claire… come on we have to move…" I said and she nodded.

"Right. Uh… does anybody know of a place to go?"

We all looked around at each other. It was only me, Rani, Claire, the Senator, and a flight attendant.

"Uh… The lounge?" She said and we all gave her confused looks. "There's a VIP lounge over here, hurry!"

We all followed her into a very spacious room with couch chairs and tables. Once we were all in, Claire locked the doors and the attendant shut the blinds. The Senator took a chair and we looked at each other again.

"What do we do now?" I asked, looking at Claire.

"Uh… we should call the police." She said, looking at the flight attendant.

"Don't you think the police would have already been notified?"

"It's a possibility, but considering how we're the only survivors we know of, I wouldn't take that chance."

The woman's eyes grew wide. "R-right. There's a phone over here." She pointed to a table in the back of the room and Claire walked up to it and dialed nine-one-one.

I felt Rani grab my hand again and I looked down at her. "It's alright, Rani. As long as we stay in here we'll be fine." Her grip loosened and I took that as a good sign. Meanwhile Claire was on the phone with the police.

"…Five, including me." She said. "One's wounded, the Senator… We're in the VIP lounge, west end of the arrivals lobby. Listen, I don't know how long we can hold up in here. Send help now before those _things_ get at us. Please hurry!"

As soon as she hung up, the Senator began complaining. "Great… of all the people I could be stuck in a room with, I get a ditsy blonde, a bitchy red head, a cry baby, and a bratty teenager."

I slumped down against the nearest wall and sighed. Nineteen and counting. This was going to be a long night.

_And that's the end of the first chapter! How'd you like it? :D Yes, I realize it's only half the length of my normal chapters, but if I did about 15 pages a chapter on this one, the story would only be like 5 chapters long, and nobody wants that :P Well, please tell me what you think and I'll get working on chapter 2 as soon as I can! :D_

_Oh, and if you didn't get the last sentences, refer to paragraph 6 :) Kay, bye! _


	2. Familiar Faces

_Well, here it is! Chapter 2! Enjoy! :D_

It had gotten dark and we were all sitting quietly in the VIP lounge. The flight attendant, whose name I had learned was Mandy, kept pacing back and forth across the room. Claire had spent the whole time comforting Rani and I sat quietly in the chair that used to be in front of the Senator, but I moved it at least ten feet away. I hate that guy.

My eyes were just drifting closed when we were all startled by the sounds of gunshots two or three rooms away.

"Those were gunshots!" Mandy cried worriedly.

"They sent help, we're gonna get out of here." Rani began whining again and Claire rubbed her back soothingly.

"You should thank me." The Senator said arrogantly. "If you hadn't told them I was here, they would've ignored your call."

I turned to him. "You might want to shut the hell up for a second and think about what you just said. Considering your own secretary left you in the middle of a room filled with zombies, I would say '_they'_ wouldn't have cared if you were dead."

That shut him up for about two seconds until we heard screams coming from the hallway. They were loud, and almost child-like, but it sounded as if they were coming from a man.

"What was that?" Rani shouted, jumping into Claire's lap.

"Someone who isn't infected, we have to help!" She looked around at us and I stood up.

"She's right."

"It's too late, there's nothing we can do!" Davis said, and Mandy agreed with him.

"That's right. I mean, if you, then I leave too."

Suddenly Rani joined the conversation. "No, Claire, don't go! When my father left, he said the same thing! He said he was going to go help my mother, but he didn't come back… and neither did she! And if you leave, you won't come back either!"

I crouched down next to her. The red head seemed to be at a loss of words. "Rani… look at me." When she raised her watery eyes to my face I continued. "Listen, I lost my parents too, I know what you're feeling right now… In fact I know _exactly_ how you're feeling. It's scary to think you could lose the only person you have left… but I promise you everything's going to be okay." You know how I am with promising things, but this was different… sort of.

Claire silently thanked me and smiled. "Yeah. I'm going to come back Rani, I promise."

"Really?"

She nodded and looked at me. "Will you stay with her until I'm gone?"

"Absolutely."

"Great…" She turned to Mandy. "By the way, do we have anything here that can be used as a weapon?"

"U-uh… the closest thing we have is probably this umbrella…" She pulled a red and white umbrella from behind a table. Oh, the irony.

"I guess this could work… Alright, now I'm going to go out these doors, and as soon as I tell you it's clear, I want you to shut and lock them behind me."

"Okay…"

She took the umbrella out of the attendant's hands and walked over to the doors. I stood next to Rani as she exited them and checked the area. Apparently it was clear because then she turned around and nodded towards Mandy and after one last reassuring smile to the child, Mandy shut the doors and locked them.

Rani quickly grabbed me around the torso and began sobbing into the bottom of my shirt.

"Shh… it's okay, Rani. She'll be back soon, don't worry. She knows what she's doing."

She pulled away and I crouched down in front of her. "A-are you sure?"

I nodded and smiled. "Positive. So why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" I needed a way to distract her until Claire came back, and this was the best I could think of.

"L-like what?" She spoke through sniffles.

"Well for starters, how old are you?"

"I'm nine." She said, finally beginning to calm down.

"Really?" She nodded. "What grade are you in?"

"Fifth."

"That's cool. Fifth grade was really fun."

We continued talking like that for about another two minutes; it seemed to really calm her down,

"You're great with kids." Mandy said, approaching us once Rani had fallen asleep in one of the chairs.

I shrugged. "I guess. I just know what she's going through."

"Oh?" The Senator questioned. "So you've been alone in an airport full of flesh eating creatures?"

I looked him dead in the eye. "No, but I've been alone in a foreign country with people who were being controlled by a parasite buried deep within their body, and were being forced to murder anybody they came across. You must have heard about the kidnapping of the President's daughter, seeing how much of a 'big-shot' you are. I was there, and I watched my parents get killed right in front of my eyes. So no, maybe I don't know _exactly_ what she's going through, but I know what it feels like to have the only person you know of to trust, do something completely reckless and leave you alone, and the only thing you can do is hope and pray that they make it back okay."

Nobody got a chance to say anything because just then there was a knock on the door.

"Open up, it's me." Claire said. "I've got those guys with me."

Mandy rushed over to the doors and Rani slowly came to. I kept my eyes on Davis until a certain voice caught my attention.

"Is this everyone?"

I snapped my head around quicker than I thought humanly possible; there were four other people with Claire. A man in a suit, and two cops. But they weren't who I had my focus on.

"L-Leon…?"

The man's head turned towards me, and my thoughts were confirmed when his blue eyes met mine. "Emily, what are you doing here?" He asked, his brows furrowing with worry and confusion.

"I-I was flying back from Jersey. I spent a weekend with Ashley, she told you. And plus, I _live_ here, remember?" I couldn't believe it. There was so much I wanted to say to him, so many questions I wanted to ask. Apparently so did Claire.

"You… know each other?" She asked, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"That's an understatement." I answered, still looking at him. We held each other's gazes for about two seconds until Mr. Loud-mouth behind me started shouting again.

"Is this it?" He hollered, looking at the two cops, and then at Leon.

"Yup." He said, looking down at him.

"Reinforcements?"

"None," He said casually. "We're getting out alone."

"Is it too much to hope you at least have some sort of a plan?" This guy was getting on my nerves.

"We're gonna run across the lobby." Leon said these things so calmly; it was like he was giving directions to his house or something.

"Are you insane?" Davis shouted, and I finally spoke up.

"You know, I've learned that if you just shut up and do what he says, it makes it a whole lot easier for everyone."

Leon nodded. "It's the widest area. It's too dangerous to take the long way around."

"They're not fast, we can get by them." Claire added as she picked up Rani.

"Oh yeah?" Davis said. "And since when did the NGO member become such an authority on the subject?"

Before I could say something, Leon beat me to it. "She's one of the rare survivors of Raccoon City. She's got more experience with this kind of hellish nightmare than anyone else here."

Everyone turned to look at the woman in shock.

"But weren't you there, too?" I whispered to Leon and he nodded.

"Exactly. That's why I've been assigned to rescue you all from this place."

I smiled, and spoke mainly to myself. "Just like old times."

"Alright, when we go out there, I want Angela beside me," He pointed to the girl cop. "Greg, you help the Senator, and I want the rest of you at least three feet back, out of harm's way, got it? And if one of those things gets to close, do _not_ try to fight it with your bare hands. Just scream and one of us will shoot it for you."

We all nodded and got into our positions. Angela stood by the doors, ready to open them, Leon standing a little ways back, Claire, Rani and I, the secretary, Mandy, and then the Senator and Greg.

"On my mark…" Leon said and with a nod and then shouted, "NOW!"

The cop opened the doors and waited for Leon to sprint past before following, as did the rest of us. They immediately began shooting those things one by one and all in the head, making a clear path for all of us. There were zombies _everywhere_, but all we could do is run. At one point the cop from before got too close to Claire and Rani, making her scream. But just like Leon said, Angela quickly turned around and shot the thing point blank in the back of the head.

"Go!" Angela shouted.

"Thanks." Claire said before they began running again.

We were almost to the terminal, but it was getting crowded with those things. Greg, the guy cop, handed the Senator over to his secretary so he could shoot more. He had stopped to reload against a pillar, just as I was running past him, but then he suddenly started screaming.

"Greg!" Angela shouted, and he shot the monster off of his arm.

He was bitten, and I wasn't the only one who thought so. I ran over towards the rest of the group, away from him.

"He got bit!" The Senator shouted, and nobody corrected him. "He damn well got bit!"

"Greg!" Angela shouted again, this time running up to him.

"Stay back!" He shouted and she immediately stopped. "… Go on without me."

"Greg, wait-" She began walking towards him again, but Leon stopped her.

"Greg… you got this?" he asked. The cop waved his hand in return.

Leon began pulling Angela away, against her will. "Greg!" She shouted. "Greg, no!" But we kept running.

We had made it to the terminal and Claire helped the Senator climb over some rubble.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he got to his feet.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" He snapped, and began walking towards the edge of the fallen rocks. You could see the entire arrivals lobby, and there was a group of those things at the end. "Are we ever going to make it out of here?" Davis asked, suddenly becoming serious. I looked over at Leon; I was beginning to think that, too.

"We've got a clear view and a straight path to the exit. We'll take out as many as we can and run like hell. Angela," He turned to the female cop, who still looked distraught from losing her former partner. "Back me up."

She nodded and Leon began shooting random people, with Angela shooting if anyone got close.

"Can't you get rid of them any faster?" The Senator shouted.

And then Claire said, "They're starting to gather over here!"

That got his attention. "We're not going to make it out are we?" Davis shouted again.

"It's getting tough." Leon admitted. "We gotta go."

But just as we began running again we heard a loud scream, it was Mandy. There was a group of about five or six of them just pouring out of a hole in the wall. I was standing next to Rani, probably closer to the edge of the rocks than I should be, and everyone else was saving Mandy.

Suddenly, I felt something hit my side, and I lost balance and fell over the edge, along with Rani. The Senator had pushed us off in order to save himself.

"God, that _bastard!_" I shouted as I slowly stood up. I noticed Rani on the ground next to me. "Are you okay?" I asked and she screamed. With one look at our surroundings, I immediately knew why. There was a large group of them slowly making their way towards us. We couldn't escape, they had us cornered.

"Rani!" Claire shouted from above us. I could tell she wanted to jump down, too, but there were too many of them now.

I couldn't tell what was happening up there, but I could hear Leon grunting, and then Claire was firing a gun, shooting all of the creatures around us. When there was nobody left, she jumped down and took Rani.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at her.

"No problem."

"You alright?" Leon shouted, looking at me.

"I'm fine."

He helped Claire and Rani back up onto the ledge, and then me, and I probably held onto his hand a little longer than I should have. But all was forgotten when Claire suddenly said "Where's the senator?"

They all looked around, and then Leon looked at me. "I-I don't know. He pushed us off and then ran away somewhere. Probably to the exit."

"Well then come on, let's go." Leon said, and we all continued forward.

_Can I tell you something? I have absolutely no idea what to do with Angela. She's not really that important when you think about it. Curtis would have still mutated and everything… but I would just feel weird leaving her out like that… Well.. only a little.. I don't really like her very much xD Tell me what you think I should do, and maybe I'll do it :P_

_Anyways, I hope you all liked it, and keep an eye out for chapter three! :D _


	3. Up In Flames

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the awesome support you guys have been giving me with this story! I look forward to your next reviews! Enjoy!_

We made it out of the building, but just barely. As we got closer to the exit, more and more of those creatures began showing up. Once we did get out, there was a blinding white light and about a dozen men in military attire greeted us. After making sure we were all fine, they stormed into the building and began firing rapidly.

When we had all stopped walking, we heard a shout coming from the gate.

"Rani!" The older woman from the airport shouted. Two police officers were holding her back.

"Aunt!" Rani shouted, as she ran up to the gate.

They were both crying and being held back from each other, since Rani had been exposed to the virus.

Just then, the senator walked up beside us and spoke to one of the soldiers. "I can't stand kids," he said. "They're a real pain in the ass."

Before I knew it, Claire was walking in front of me and over to the man. Without warning, she slapped him so hard he fell onto the ground with a cry of pain.

"Bastard!" She shouted. "That little girl will probably have nightmares for the rest of her life because of you!" And with that, she stormed off over to Rani and her aunt, reassuring her that she was okay.

I looked over at the tall man standing a few feet away from me and walked over to him.

"Hey…" I said quietly, smiling the slightest bit.

"Hey." He replied. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he was almost wearing a smile, too.

"Thanks for uh… saving us back there and everything."

"No problem." He smiled.

We stood there awkwardly for a few more seconds before I spoke again. "So, uh… how've you been…?"

"Same as always, I guess. Driving Ashley practically anywhere she wants to go."

I laughed. He always seemed to be able to make me do that. "Yeah… Does she know you're here?"

He shrugged. "Probably. She's always eavesdropping on something." I laughed again. "Well what about you?" He asked. "How's everything thing around here?"

"Pretty good… except for the fact that I nearly died at an airport."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that can be sort of a downer."

Before I could reply, a man in scrubs and a doctor's mask walked up to us. "Um, excuse me. I hope I'm not interrupting, but I need you both to come with me for your vaccinations."

I looked up at Leon to see if it was okay, and he nodded. "Alright."

We began walking over to a tent and I whispered to the blonde man walking next to me. "What exactly is the vaccine for?"

"To make sure we don't get infected, or infect other people." He answered.

"But we weren't bitten."

"I know, but the T-virus can be spread through air, too. They're just taking precautions."

I didn't say anything as we entered the tent. It was cleaner than I expected, with about four hospital beds lined against the wall.

"Alright, if you'll just take a seat, I'll prepare the needles."

I sat on a bed and Leon sat on the one in front of it, facing me.

"I never really liked needles." I admitted and he chuckled.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

I shrugged. "I guess I'll be fine. I mean, it can't be _that_ big, right?"

And then I saw the doctor wheel around the cart. There were two needles on it, and two tubes filled with a clear liquid. He picked up the first needle, and it was almost three inches long. Leon must have noticed me wince as the doctor tested the needle because he smirked at me.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked, as the doctor began sterilizing the crease of my left arm.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. "I'll be fine."

Apparently he didn't believe me because he walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"Here," he held out his hand. "Just squeeze my hand if it hurts."

I looked back and forth between his face and his open palm at least three times before finally grabbing it.

"Alright, this may sting a little…" The doctor warned.

As soon as I felt the needle enter my skin, I quickly shut my eyes, and squeezed Leon's hand harder than I meant to, but it probably had no effect of him whatsoever. I felt the cool liquid enter my arm, and the needle being pulled out and opened my eyes, my hand still wrapped around his. He grinned at me as the doctor put a cotton ball over the area.

"Just apply pressure for a few minutes and you'll be as good as new." He said as he readied the next needle.

I let go of his hand and held down the cotton ball like the doctor said.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Leon asked with a very subtle trace of sarcasm in his voice.

Before I could respond, the doctor spoke. "Okay, sir," he said. "If you could just move back over here and take off your jacket.

Leon did as he was told and I noticed the black, skin tight shirt he was wearing; his muscles were almost a bit _too_ defined and I quickly looked away, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Okay now as I told the girl, this may sting a little."

I glanced back over and Leon didn't even flinch when the needle touched his arm. Once the doctor was finished, he put his jacket back on and after thanking the man, we left. Before I could say anything, Leon pulled out his phone.

"Hold on, this'll just take a minute."

I nodded in understandment and as soon as he pressed a button, a woman's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Hunnigan, I'm reporting in." He said, and I stood back a few feet.

I didn't want him thinking I was eavesdropping; I had my mind set on other things. I wanted to ask him so many questions, such as why he hadn't called, or been there any of the times I'd visited, or even if he remembered saying he'd 'try'. I remembered how amazing it felt to kiss him those two times, and if I knew anything, it was that I wanted to again.

Before my thoughts got to go any further, Leon hung up and we both noticed Angela leaving the tent that was right next to ours. Nobody said anything, and she began walking away.

I had walked back over to Leon. "So, are you and Angela…?"

He seemed confused at first, but then quickly got what I meant. "Oh, no, I was just sent to come here with her and Greg. It's nothing like that."

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask?" He looked sort of amused.

"No reason, just wondering I guess." There was no hiding the small smile on my face from him.

"Well come on, let's go."

We began walking the way Angela headed, since everybody else seemed to be over there, and I realized Leon probably thought I still had some sort of little-girl-crush on him. Well that was only half true; I still had feelings for him, yeah, but it was _way_ past a little crush.

As we rounded a corner, I heard Claire and the senator having an argument about WilPharma.

"That's what they've been working on. A way to prevent further outbreaks."

Apparently Leon immediately knew what they were talking about because then he said, "Claire, it's true."

"You knew?" She asked, walking up to us.

"Yes." He stated simply. "I didn't think its use would be sanctioned this quickly."

"Well what about the human testing in India?" I asked, joining in on the conversation.

"It was an attack by terrorists that somehow got hold of the T-virus. All the terrorists' members of the group supported by General Grande were infected, so we don't know the details. The U.S. government obtained permission from the appropriate Indian authorities to administer the T-virus vaccine to the nearby communities. A vaccine secretly developed by WilPharma. It was a success. The infection rate was kept as minimal as possible."

Angela had walked up to us, too and apparently didn't like any of this information. "Why the hell didn't you break out the vaccine for this?" She shouted, grabbing hold of Leon's jacket. "If we'd been inoculated before we entered the terminal, Greg would still be—"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Inoculation would have been entirely possible, had Terra Save not backed us into an adversarial corner." It was the man from the airport, the one with the accent.

He walked up to all of us. "Had we been able to follow proper procedure, as outlined in the original schedule, the government medical stockpile could have been shipped anywhere in the U.S. within twelve hours."

"Oh my God…" Claire said. "Then… it's all our fault." I think I may have briefly heard her say before that she worked for Terra Save, the company responsible for the downfall of WilPharma's stocks.

The senator appeared out of nowhere and spoke coldly. "I wouldn't argue with you there…"

She quickly turned around and hastily walked into the nearest tent, with Leon following. The senator and the man from the airport, of whom I guessed was Fredric Downing by that point, walked away, leaving Angela and I awkwardly standing alone.

"Look, Angela…" I said into the silence, and she looked at me. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I-I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."

She sighed. "Thank you, but I think that man's right. There's nothing that could've been done."

I nodded sympathetically. "Yeah…"

We stood there quietly for a moment until she spoke again. "So you and Leon, huh?"

I snapped my head up. "What?"

"I've seen the way you look two look at each other. Is there some history I need to know about, or is he free for the taking?" She had had a sudden change in mood and, frankly, I didn't know what to think.

"Well… I um… I-it's kind of a long story…" My face was a deep shade of red.

"So I take it he's off limits?"

Before I could respond, there was a loud explosion and Leon and Claire had rushed out of the tent. I looked over at Leon and then we all began sprinting forward towards the fire.

The WilPharma trucks had exploded and there was fire everywhere. People were frantically spraying fire extinguishers at it, but that barely did anything. Leon noticed Fredric looking wide-eyed at the damage and we all rushed over to him.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"The trucks carrying the vaccine—"

"How much vaccine is left?" He interrupted.

"Everything we brought today was all we were able to scrape together from vaccine samples in the lab, a-and most of that has just been lost!"

"Where's the manufacturing data?"

"You think they're after the data too?"

The senator had walked up during the conversation. "Could it be?" He asked, just as worried as the rest of us. "Why don't you tell us what their demands are already?" After Leon was silent, he continued. "If you don't wanna talk, I'll just go directly to the president."

"The truth," he said.

"…Truth?" the senator asked.

"They demand the truth. The viral weapon from which Umbrella Corporation's T-virus was derived. They wanna reveal everyone from the U.S. government who was involved in its manufacture."

"Was the government really involved?" Angela asked.

"All the proof went up in smoke along with Raccoon City."

"Wait a minute, the truth didn't disappear," the senator said. "There never was any to begin with!"

"Convince the terrorists of that."

"If they don't get that information, what will happen?" Claire asked.

"They'll disperse the T-virus in every populated area in the U.S. The deadline is midnight."

"But that's only four hours from now!" I stated.

"And there's no vaccine left!" The senator shouted.

"Can we find out who the terrorists are?" Fredric asked.

"I have a clue as to the identity of one of them." We all looked at Claire. "Right after the first infected victims appeared in the airport terminal, I noticed a man in the lobby. His name is Curtis Miller."

"I know him," said the senator. "He's one of those bleeding hearts protesting the construction of the new research facility!"

The red head nodded. "If the terrorists' demands are the release of the information on what really happened in Raccoon City, then he might be—"

"It can't be…" Angela whispered most likely to herself, but we all turned our focus on her. "Curtis Miller is… my older brother…"

We all stared at the woman in shock. "My brother wouldn't do something like this." She insisted, but Davis kept pushing at it.

"He was arrested for threatening WilPharma!" He said, approaching Angela.

"He just demanded that information be made public!"

"Unfortunately, the rest of the world doesn't see it that way!" When she didn't respond, he continued. "If you claim he's not a terrorist, why don't you bring him here to explain himself? Now!"

He had pushed it too far. She jerked forward, as if to hit him, but turned around and walked away. We all stood there in silence, and after a few seconds, Leon began walking after her.

"Leon," I gently grabbed his arm. "Just give her some time to cool off." He didn't say anything, but he stopped.

The senator began walking away, scoffing the word '_Women'_ under his breath. A few seconds later, Fredric headed off in the opposite direction, with Claire following shortly after, leaving Leon and I standing alone again. We walked into the tent next to us.

"Claire and that Fredric guy are gone…" I said. "Angela's gone… and I don't really give a damn where that other asshole went… So what are _you_ going to do?"

"I haven't really thought about that, to be honest." He said as he leaned back against a counter.

I hopped up onto the table in front of him. "Yeah, me either. I mean I _can't_ go anywhere. My friend Katie was supposed to pick me up but… I think you know how that turned out."

"I can drop you off at your apartment if you want." He offered.

"Do you have a car here or something?"

"Yeah, I had someone leave one here for me."

"Oh…" I said. "Well, I-I don't really feel like going home yet… but I don't want to be here either… ya' know what I mean?" I looked up at him and he was smirking.

"Yeah, come on."

He grabbed my hand and began pulling me out of the tent, toward the parking lot.

"Where are we going…?"

He smiled. "You'll see."

_Aaaaaaaaand scene! How'd you guys like the chapter? Was it any good? :D How'd you like that little 'moment' between Emily and Leon? If you could call it a moment haha… Did you think any of it was OOC? Tell me what you think by clicking that SHINY blue button down there! Thanks, and I'll see you next time! :D_

_Oh yeah, and I kind of need some help deciding what to do once we get to the big building that ends up blowing up. You know the one lol.. Anyways, since I couldn't decide, I thought I'd ask you all! Do you think Leon and Emily should stick together the whole time, or they could split up and meet back up in the garden sector like he and Angela, or have Emily go with Claire? I have all these different ideas for each option, so maybe you guys could help me pick? :D Or you could even come up with your own ideas and I might use them! Well, see you guys later! _


	4. It's Always Something

_Hurray for short chapters…? No…? *sigh* I know, I know. It sucks, but as I said before, if I wrote ever chapter to be like 6 thousand words, this story would have been over in about 3 chapters. But even so, it looks like this story won't be very long. Tear, I know, I'm sad too. But look on the bright side! Resident Evil Retribution comes out in 3D in September, and then Resident Evil 6 comes out not even a month later! I'm totally excited. _

_Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and remember to leave reviews! Enjoy!_

We drove for about fifteen minutes down a suburban looking road, with trees on either side of you. I kept stealing glances at him every once and a while to try and read his face, but as you know, I'm not very good at doing that. After what seemed like forever, he finally pulled over and stepped out of the car. I was confused at first, because all I could see was trees. But then as I followed him a few more feet, my eyes widened at the scenery before me. We were standing on a cliff overlooking Harvardville and it was absolutely beautiful.

"So…" I smirked up at him, walking a little closer. "Is there a specific reason why you took me of all people to practically the most romantic place in all of Harvardville?"

He smiled down at me. "I just thought you could use a break… how's school and everything?" He asked, in a sudden change of conversation.

"Difficult, but manageable, I guess."

"What are you studying?"

"Just the basics, right now. But maybe I'll look into joining the Special Response Team?"

He chuckled. "That's a pretty tough job."

"Says the guy who was dropped off in the middle of a foreign country without backup."

That made me remember something else I wanted to ask him. I paused for a moment before speaking again. "Why, Leon?" I looked up at him and I could tell he was confused.

"Why what?"

"After what happened in Spain, we barely talked."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "We spent hours a day together over the summer."

"After that… Once I moved, I was lucky to get a two minute phone call." He was silent so I spoke again. "Were you scared that… that I would try something? That maybe one day you'd actually agree to hang out and I'd get too carried away and try to get you into bed? Is that it?" I was standing too close and I knew it.

"No. It's just that I know you, Emily. And I know that if you have a chance at something, you're going to take it, no matter what the cost."

My eyes briefly lingered on his lips before darting back up. "Leon… you can't say that if I kissed you right now… you wouldn't feel anything."

I began slowly and cautiously inching my face towards his, and was absolutely shocked when I realized he was too. I could just barely feel his breath on my face, and just as my lips gently grazed his, his phone rang loudly, startling the both of us. He took a step back to answer the call, and I may have shouted "Really?" a lot louder than I should have.

"Claire, what's wrong?" He spoke into the phone. I couldn't hear her speaking, but it seemed important by the look on his face. Or maybe it was because of what just happened.

"Is Fredric there? … Or he may have gone to dump the virus… Claire? … Claire! ... Damn it!" He shouted.

"What happened?" I asked, tentatively stepping forward.

"We got cut off… Come on." He began pacing back towards his car and I rushed after him.

"Where are we going?" I asked after opening the passenger door.

"I'm taking you home, and then I'm gonna go see what happened at that research facility."

"Wait, Leon, no I-I don't want to go home. Let me come with you."

"No, it's too risky. I don't know what could be there, and you've been through enough today." He started the car and I desperately tried to form the words I was thinking.

"And you think I want to be alone after all that?" He didn't answer, just began to drive. "Leon, please, just give me a gun or something and I'll shoot them in the head like you said before! Just please… I-I don't really want to be alone right now…"

He sighed and stopped the car. "You sure about this?" He looked me dead in the eyes and I nodded. Sighing again, he continued driving. "There's a pistol in the glove compartment, with some ammo, though it should be fully loaded."

I opened up the glove compartment with excitement, and sure enough, there was a fully loaded pistol, with some extra ammo.

"Oh my gosh, this is a Springfield xdm forty!" I shouted, and smiled at the grin on his face. Then, without thinking, I followed that sentence with something so idiotically stupid I wanted to throw myself out of the moving car. "This is amazing; I could kiss you right now!"

You could feel the tension in the air. "Er—you know… i-it's a figure of speech…" I nervously explained.

He nodded and kept driving. "Yeah, I know."

He sped like lightning down the dark road and it was a miracle we didn't crash or even get pulled over. We arrived at the building in about ten minutes and as soon as we entered it we were greeted by a loud, automated-voice track booming over the intercom.

"—safe conditions are reestablished and verified. Attention all personnel…"

"What happened to this place…?" I asked Leon as we approached a holographic type image in the center of the room. It was small and placed under a protective round glass, showing various escape routes through the building.

"There was some kind of explosion in the inner garden."

"Should we split up?" I asked, looking up at his fixated eyes.

He snapped his head around and looked dominantly straight down at me.

"No. Absolutely not. Come on."

And before I knew it, we were headed for a long, dark hallway.

_Wow. Three pages. I think this is a record. GAHH. I don't know if I can take this any longer. You can either have short chapters, but longer story, or longer chapters, shorter story. Why couldn't the movie just be longer? D: _

_Well whatever. Just please review and tell me what you think of everything! This was a very eventful-ish chapter :3_


	5. Highly Needed Elevator Music

_Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long, I just… needed inspiration I guess, haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I have a bit of an idea how to keep this story going after the movie, I just don't know if I'm going to do it or not. Oh well, enjoy!_

_And sorry for such a short chapter!_

Leon was very cautious about every move he made. The floor was covered in glass and there were sparking wires above us. There was no sign of the living dead in the building yet, but something smelled awful. We approached an elevator in the darkness and I turned my head towards Leon.

"Aren't you supposed to use stairs in times like these?"

But before he could reply, an exhausted voice came from behind us.

"Leon!" Claire shouted, stopping to rest against a wall. She had a large pole assisting her walk and a piece of cloth wrapped around her left calf.

"What happened, where's Fredric?" He asked her anxiously as she slid down into a sitting position.

"He was telling me about a time-bomb found in level four when—" she stopped speaking to groan loudly from the pain in her leg.

"Claire, that looks pretty serious, are you alright?" I asked, noticing the blood seeping through her temporary bandage.

"I'm alright," she hollered. "Just listen to me! Curtis is here, I saw him! He came out of level four where the G-virus was kept!"

"Alright, come on."

We helped her stand up and we all stepped into the elevator. I noticed Leon hit the buttons for floors two and four.

"What's your plan?" I asked looking up at him with slight worry just as the elevator dinged. There were zombies waiting for us, but Leon shot them point blank before they could do any harm.

"You and Claire go straight down this corridor and head for elevator AB-2," he said. "It'll lead to an outside exit."

"What about you?" Claire asked, holding the elevator doors open.

"Yeah, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna head to the inner garden, that's where you saw Curtis, right?"

The red head nodded and I looked back up at Leon. "Y-you shouldn't go alone. Let me o-or Claire come with you… it might be dangerous, Leon."

"She's right," Claire agreed. "And with all this talk about a G-virus… I don't know about this…"

"Well you can't go anywhere with that leg, Claire, and Emily…" He trailed off, finishing with a sigh.

He didn't have to say anything. As much as it seemed the opposite the past six months, he cared about me. It might not be romantically like I hoped, and it might be—I don't know, but I knew how much it would hurt him if something happened to me… Maybe Ashley was right. Without saying anything I rushed up to him and my arms maneuvered their way around his torso once again, squeezing him in a tight hug. He didn't have time to return it before I had already let go.

"Just… be careful." I said, looking up at him with a mixture of fear and hope in my eyes as I exited the elevator.

He smiled and had enough time to say "Always am." Right before the doors shut.

_Guys, I need your opinion. (As always lol.. I'm so unprofessional.) But anyway… would you guys prefer LeonxEmily or have Emily and Leon have sort of a brother/sister relationship? I'm not saying I'm going to use the most popular answer, I just like to know what you guys want sometimes :P So what do YOU think should happen? Cause honestly, I have ideas for either outcome lol.. _

_Please tell me what you think right down in that new little review box and I PROMISE I'll get to writing the next chapter as soon as I get three reviews :) See you next chapter! :D_

_(Oh yeah, and hello to the few new followers I got since I uploaded the last chapter! :D I hope you enjoy your time here, and feel free to check out anything else I've written :P __**But I really hope you've already read Fighting For Our Lives before this story, otherwise you're probably a little confused lol...**__)_

_K I'll stop talking haha BYE!_


	6. Old Promises

_Hey I'm back! :D As promised, I began writing this as soon as I woke up and saw I had three reviews! And yeah, sorry if this is kind of boring, but I had Emily go with Claire simply because I knew Leon would never let her go with him… It just works lol.. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you at the end of the page! :D_

We reached the elevator Leon had told us about, but instead of going to the exit, Claire thought we should check out the Central Control Room, first, and see what was going on with the building. The first things we saw when we walked in were the huge monitors on the back wall, showing images from surveillance cameras, no doubt. And then there were rows of desks with more computers on them, but we completely ignored those and watched the screens. They showed fire and explosions everywhere, and on a little screen to the left showed the words _EMERGENCY: INNER GARDEN FALLING._ _Time left: 10…_

There was no sign of Leon or anyone else in the building. My heart was racing and I snapped my head over to Claire. "What the hell is going on?"

"I-I don't know! T-the building must have sensed something was wrong… and was programmed to take on some kind of defensive act or something!"

"But what if Leon's in there? He said he was going to the inner garden!"

"I know, but look," she pointed at a screen to our right. "I think that's Leon… and…"

"What the hell is Angela doing here?"

Sure enough, Leon and Angela were standing on the edge of one of the building's floors, overlooking the giant hole that was left in the place of the garden. Suddenly, both of their heads snapped up at something off screen.

"Oh my god…" Claire spoke into the silence.

I followed her line of sight to one of the monitors and my eyes grew wide at what I saw. Some kind of monster with a giant eye on his right shoulder was hanging from the ceiling, looking directly at them. Seeing a beast like that reminded me of Saddler from Spain, and how he transformed into that mutant-spider thing.

"What _is_ that?" I asked, looking over at her.

"I… I think it's Curtis."

Before I could question her sanity, a loud siren began blaring throughout the whole building. "_Level four submerge system will engage soon."_ The automated voice repeated. One of the screens showed the building separated into four parts, and one of them was about to be plummeted into darkness. Leon turned to Angela and they rushed up a flight of stairs and out of sight.

Claire was frantically eyeing the control panel, searching for a way to disable the system. "There's gotta be a way!" She shouted.

"I wouldn't go pressing every button you see, Claire; you might make it worse."

Just as I said that, an image popped up on one of the screens, saying _Pressure Decrease._ The red head walked over to another panel and pressed about six more buttons until a message popped up reading _"Do you want to decrease pressure?" _She hit _Enter_ with confidence and we watched the screens with anticipation. For a second, we didn't see a change, but then about twelve giant fans kicked on.

I looked over at the screens to my right and just barely caught a glimpse of Leon and Angela. They were running for their lives trying desperately to make their way to one of the other levels before the one they were on fell. It was strange the way the cameras were set up. As soon as they were out of view on one screen, another camera picked them up on a different one. They were jumping over large gaps and almost falling to their deaths, but oddly enough, the first thing I noticed was that Leon was missing his jacket again. I mentally chuckled to myself and continued watching with intensity.

Suddenly, the beast jumped down from its place on the ceiling and landed right in front of the two. With a load roar, he reached his arm back and batted Leon away as if he was simply a bothersome fly. I couldn't tell where he landed, or if he was even alive. The countdown drew close, and Claire and I both had our eyes wide open in search of the man.

"There!" She shouted into the thick silence.

I followed her eyes and sighed in relief when I saw Leon standing perfectly fine near a ledge. My guess was that he was watching Curtis and Angela, who we couldn't see anymore. My eyes darted to random screens until I saw her and the monster. They were standing on the edge between levels zero and one, which had already dropped. Curtis was walking towards her, his arm ready to swing, but she wasn't moving. She was just standing there like she _wanted_ him to hit her.

Just as he was about to smash her face in, level zero dropped and Curtis fell to his death. Angela would have too, but Leon showed up and grabbed her just in time. I didn't get to see what happened next because I had already bolted out of there to where Leon and Angela were. I didn't really have a plan of what I was going to do, but it certainly wasn't to walk (or run) in on Leon lying on top of her.

"Oh… you guys are on top of each other…" I said into the awkward silence, making them both jump up almost immediately. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, no, no, we just fell." Angela explained, but Leon didn't bother.

"Emily what are you doing here? Where's Claire? I thought I told you two to find the exit and get out of here?"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah… one question at a time, buddy," I said, putting my hands up in defense. "Claire thought it would be a good idea to head to the Control Room first to see what was going on with the building. And good thing too… we saw everything that just happened on surveillance cameras." They were both silent, so I took a cautious steps closer. "Are you okay, Leon?"

"Never better," he said with the slightest hint of a smile. I smiled back and we just looked at each other for a few seconds before Angela very loudly cleared her throat.

"Right, uhh… We should probably get out of here." I suggested, my cheeks turning a dark pink color.

"Good idea." Leon said, and we all began walking out of the building.

When we finally got outside, we could hear Claire and the senator having a very heated argument. They kept saying something about stocks and WilPharma. Once again, Leon seemed to be a psychic and knew exactly what they were talking about.

"I doubt he knows anything," he said.

"Leon!" Claire exclaimed.

"General Grande's communication man talked, it seems that all of us, the senator included, were fooled by him."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, and it seemed Claire was wondering the same thing.

She suddenly got this strange look in her eye and said, "It can't be…"

Apparently Fredric was behind the whole thing. He provided the T-virus to the terrorists in India, and even acted as the black-market broker. He stole the T and G viruses and then escaped right before the Raccoon City disaster, and then realized he could only sell them as a set with a vaccine, so he erased his past, found employment in WilPharma, and gained unrestricted access to their research facilities. He had the luxury of searching for potential customers while manufacturing the vaccine, and that's how he stumbled upon General Grande. All the terrorist incidents were demonstration staged from Grande's benefit.

It was the day after everything that happened at the facility, and Leon, Claire, Angela and I had all just finished explaining to the president what had happened. He wanted to speak to all of us about it, and get everyone's side of the story to see exactly what we knew. At first I didn't really think it was necessary, but then I realized how top secret Raccoon City had been kept for all these years. Only a very few amount of people know what _really_ happened. Thinking back on it, it made me smile realizing how Leon had trusted me with something as huge as that. We had exited the White House, and Claire and Angela had already left, leaving Leon and I innocently walking around one of the nearby parks. He noticed I was smiling and cocked an eyebrow at me.

That just caused my smile to grow. "You know, I was thinking of moving back here next semester and finishing the year at Ashley's school… Being back just brings back memories."

He chuckled. "I know what you mean."

We walked in silence for a few seconds before a thought crossed through my mind. "Hey Leon… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Well… What exactly… would you call this?"

"I'm not sure I get what you mean." I could hear the confusion in his voice and we slowed our pace.

"I mean… us." I avoided looking in his direction and stared at the ground. "I haven't seen you in more than four months, and yet we run into each other at an airport and now all of the sudden we're hanging out like nothing's changed? You can be really confusing sometimes, you know that?" I said, laughing lightly, but I meant it.

"You know… I'm not entirely sure myself." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" I stopped walking and looked up at him, the hope obvious in my eyes.

"Yeah... I've been thinking about what you said last night in the woods…" He looked down at me and his blue eyes locked with mine.

"So… do you think we could…?"

"I'm willing to give it a shot," he said, and then quickly continued when he saw my energetic reaction. "But only if we take things slow. I want you to be sure about this."

"Well… if that's what you want."

I didn't realize I was inching my face towards his until I saw him doing the same.

_Yay! Things are happening! Haha I hope you guys liked this chapter and please leave those lovely reviews you guys like to send :D To be honest, killing Angela off had actually crossed my mind during this chapter lol… But I didn't because Leon would have felt like it was his fault and then that part at the end never would have happened. Oh yeah, speaking of Angela, she was there just for the sake of the whole Curtis thing, and Leon not being alone during all of that. It doesn't make much sense unless you kind of think about it. _

_Wow this is a really long AN.. But anyway, no this is __**not**__ the end of the story! There's going to be one or two more chapters after this one, so keep a look out for those! Hopefully they'll be almost as long as the ones from FFOL but we'll just have to see :P_

_Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it'd make me really happy if you told me what you think down in that review box down there! Bye! :D _


	7. Six Months Later

_Hey! It's finally chapter 7! I think you guys are going to like this one, and hopefully there's still more to come :P Well, enjoy!_

It was a boring Thursday afternoon and I was sitting in my new studio apartment chewing on the eraser of my mechanical pencil. The clock on the other side of the room mocked me; ticking on and on as if simply reminding me of my struggle with some simple Algebra I'd learned years ago. I needed to relearn everything if I wanted to pass my Finals that were coming up in a week. It had been six months since the T-virus breakout in Harvardville airport. I moved back to D.C. like I told Leon, and was currently finishing my freshman year of college at Ashley's university.

Sighing heavily, I threw my pencil down in defeat and looked over at my still ticking clock. It was almost seven-thirty; Ashley and I were supposed to be going to Ci-Ci's for dinner. I got up and rushed into my bedroom, throwing on my new pair of jeans, a nicer shirt than my blue tank top, my new converse, and touched up my make-up just in time to hear a knock on the door.

"Just a sec!" I called out as I darted from my bedroom to the front door. I opened it expecting to see a blonde woman, but was greeted by a very handsome man instead.

"L-Leon, what are you doing here?" I smiled at him as icy blue eyes stared down at me. He was wearing jeans and a tight navy blue shirt, similar to his black one and was leaning against the doorframe with the slightest hint of a grin on his face. I swear I had never been more attracted to him.

"You forgot this at my place last night." He said as he handed me a gray sweater.

My cheeks flushed as I took it from him. "Sorry… It was just late and I was focused on all the homework I had piled up on my desk."

He smiled and gently tousled my hair, making my cheeks turn a shade or two darker. "Nah, it's cool, I get it."

For a split second I was mesmerized by all his glory, but I quickly snapped myself out of it and regained my composure. "Uhh… I-I'd invite you in but Ash should be here any second and we're gonna grab a bite to eat… you're free to join us if you'd like." I smiled up at him again, hoping he'd accept my offer, only to be let down.

"I'd love to, but I actually just ate right before I came over here. Maybe next time, okay?"

I beamed up at him once more. "I'll be looking forward to it."

He smiled back at me and said, "I'll see you later then?"

I stood on my toes and kissed him carefully on the cheek before grinning and saying goodbye. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

I didn't even have to shut the door before Ashley had shown up. She looked at me with the slyest grin I'd ever seen her wear and said, "So… what was Leon doing over here at your apartment?"

I grabbed my keys, put on the sweater Leon had just returned and stepped into the hallway. "Nothing, he was just giving me the sweater I left over at his place last night." I said as I locked the door.

Her eyes grew wide. "You two had _sex_ and you didn't even tell me?"

I halted immediately and looked at her as if she was crazy—which I was actually starting to believe. "Are you _insane?_ W-we're talking about _Leon_ here! There's no way he'd ever even_ think_ about me that way!"

"I dunno… You two have gotten awfully close in the past six months…"

It was true; we'd been technically dating, if you could even call it that, since the whole airport incident. It was a little awkward at first, but after about ten minutes it was just like after Spain where we could talk and joke about anything. We've kissed a few times—well, quite a bit actually, but we've never really discussed any of this. It was totally up to him whether we were considered an 'item' or not.

"Yeah, I mean he _did_ say he was willing to give 'us' a shot, but… the word 'dating' has never been used." I explained.

"Oh come on, you guys are _totally _going to end up hooking up." She tried saying ecstatically, but I could hear the falseness in her tone.

"Ash… are you alright?" I looked over at her with confusion written all over my face and she immediately pushed away whatever was on her mind.

"Y-yeah, just hungry! Come on let's hurry up and get going, I wanna eat!"

I just played along, but I knew something was bothering her and I wasn't going to drop it there.

_Hurray chapter seven is complete! I know I said I'd make these chapters longer, but I thought this would be a good place to stop. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope Leon wasn't too OC :P I've been trying to think of story ideas for when I finish this one, and I've got a few, I just don't know if I'm going to use them or not. I'm really hoping I can find some way to make another story out of this, but I doubt it. I'll probably just end it with this one. But don't worry! I'll make sure it has a super duper totally amazing ending! I will not leave this story if I'm not satisfied with the ending, and half of that satisfaction comes from knowing you guys enjoyed it as well. _

_Oh yeah, and do I have any Bro's here? AKA: Pewdiepie fans? I have an idea for a story involving him, but I'm not going to give too much away about it. Just let me know if you'd be interested in reading that, and I'll see what I can do!_

_Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon! _


	8. Movie Night

_Hey guys! There's probably only going to be one chapter after this one, I know… sad, right? But like I said, I've got some ideas for stories that I might make something out of, and you guys are free to help me out, too! It's your opinion that matters! So if you have any ideas for stories, feel free to tell me and I might use them! (Don't worry, if I do use your idea I __**WILL**__ credit you!) Well, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll see you later!_

It was a lazy Saturday evening and I had been over at Leon's place all afternoon watching movies on his couch. Nothing romantic, mostly action and horror movies. But that didn't bother me; I wasn't a big fan of those mushy gushy love stories. I was sitting right next to him and he had his arm around me while we watched National Treasure. This would normally have my imagination running wild, but I was still focusing on Ashley and why she had acted so strangely.

Apparently Leon had noticed I wasn't watching the movie and looked down at me. "Hey, you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine… I'm just thinking about Ashley. She's seemed a little… off lately."

He paused the movie and turned towards me. "Care to explain?"

"Well… Ever since we had dinner on Thursday, she's been acting all weird."

"Weird how?"

I situated myself to where I was facing him and spoke slowly. "I think… and I know I have no right to be saying this, but… I think she might have feelings for you…"

I watched his face carefully as I waited for his response. "So you think she's jealous?" He said after a few seconds.

I thought for a moment, before answering with another question. "Well that depends… Is there something to be jealous of?"

He didn't say anything; he just smiled, leaned in and kissed me.

I was slightly shocked at first, but then he placed his right hand behind my neck, guiding me towards his soft lips and I gently placed my left hand on his clean shaven cheek. What started out as a sweet, innocent kiss was slowly intensifying. My right hand was now on his sculpted chest, and he was pulling me towards him. When I felt him gently slide his tongue into my mouth I was quick to do the same, possibly getting a bit too eager. It sent shivers down my spine and made my ears tingle. Even though the pace was picking up, as he deepened the kiss it felt like time was slowing down. My hands were both cupping his face and when the quietest of moans escaped his parted lips, I found myself doing it too.

Suddenly, he pulled away, breaking the kiss and leaving me slightly panting. "Before this goes any further," he spoke breathlessly. "I want you to know that you don't have to do anything if you're not ready."

"Leon," I was breathing just as heavily. "You know I want this just as much as you do."

"And what about Ashley?"

That had to have been the worst thing he could have said at that moment. I moved away from his face and looked at him.

"… Leon… what kind of guy interrupts something like that to talk about another woman?"

"A guy who cares about you and doesn't you to ruin something with one of your best friends."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I jokingly felt his forehead with the back of my hand while laughing lightly. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You're not suffering from any kind of head trauma?"

He smiled in return. "I'm fine; I just don't want you to do anything you're going to regret later, for any reason."

I sighed heavily and slumped back down on the couch. "You can be too rational sometimes, you know that?"

He smiled again and kissed me on the forehead, making the butterflies in my stomach spring to life.

I sighed again. "You're right though… I should really talk to her about this…"

He nodded. "In the morning though, okay? It's already almost eleven; you shouldn't be out driving this late."

"So you want me to sleep here?"

"Yeah, come on," he said while standing up and offering his hand. "You can take my bed; I'll sleep on the couch."

I stood up and shook my head. "No, I wouldn't feel right. "

"Please, Em, it's the least I can do."

"Actually, the least you could is nothing." I pointed out, making him laugh briefly.

"Really," I said. "I'm fine with the couch."

"You sure?" He asked, looking at me in a teasing manner. "Cause that bed is _really_ comfortable."

"Well we could always share it." I suggested, getting a laugh out of him.

"Nice try," he said before gently kissing my forehead one more time. "Now goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

As he turned to walk into his bedroom, I stopped him. "Wait, Leon,"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning back around.

I stood on my toes and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. It wasn't anything like before, but it was enough to give me the chills. "'Night," I simply said, smiling up at him.

He smiled back, and with one last goodnight, he entered his bedroom.

I took the blanket off the back of the couch and put one of the throw pillows under my head as I laid down. I still couldn't believe what had almost happened earlier, it was almost too good to be true. Thinking about the kiss and the way he tasted felt like a dream. And that's exactly what I dreamt of that night, except he didn't stop it that time.

_Well… that got a bit steamy :P I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and again, I hope Leon wasn't too OOC. _

_Oh yeah, and nobody said anything about __**Pewdiepie**__. (See that? Bold to catch your attention ;D) Anyway, I've got this idea for a story about Pewdie, I just don't know if I should do it or not. I wanted to ask you guys if any of you are fans of him. If you are, would you be willing to read this story I have sort of planned out? I'm not going to give out tons of details, but it takes place in Amnesia. That's all I'm saying. So just a simple yes or no will do (__**pleeaaaasseeee**__) and I'll see you next time!_

_Bye! _


	9. All's Fair In Love And War

_Hey guys, I'm back! Did you miss me? ;D Haha, nah, I'm just kidding with you, amigo's :P (Oh hey, look, it's my inner Luis!) Anyway… I was reading bits and pieces of Fighting For Our Lives yesterday and I couldn't believe how long ago it felt like! It seems like years… but now that I think about it, technically, in story land, it was about a year and a half ago :P _

_Whatever, I'm rambling, haha. Well I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you with lots of goodbye's at the end of the page! _

I awoke to the ever so pleasing aroma of bacon and eggs. When I realized I wasn't at home bundled up layers of blankets I sat up and remembered where I was when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Morning, sunshine."

I blushed furiously, recognizing the voice as Leon's and walked over to the island in his kitchen. He had scrambled eggs and bacon on a plate and was reading the newspaper, with more food cooking on the stove behind him.

"Isn't this the kind of breakfast you serve the morning after you sleep with someone?" I asked jokingly, sitting down on the barstool opposite of him.

"Nah that's pancakes. You hungry?" He asked, but didn't give me a chance to answer before he started loading food onto a plate.

"I never knew you could cook."

"Well yeah, when you live alone, and have a not so decent salary you gotta survive somehow." He set a plate down in front of me and I took a bite of some eggs.

"Yeah I get it, it's just I never expected you to be the 'cooking dad' kind of guy. This is _amazing_ by the way."

Ignoring the last part he raised an eyebrow. "You know I'd appreciate it if someone told me about my 'children' beforehand."

"Oh no, no, no, t-that's not what I meant! I just meant that most guys can't cook, but y-you can and well my dad could and so I just—"

I was interrupted by Leon shoving a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"That has to be one of the best ways someone can be told to shut up." After chewing for a moment, I added to that. "Although kisses are nice too," I said, smiling deviously.

"Maybe next time," he said, smirking back at me.

I took a few more bites and looked down at the newspaper beside him. "People still read the newspaper?"

"Not really, it was just something. You were still sleeping so I didn't want to turn the TV on and wake you."

"That's really sweet," I said, smiling and trying to hide my reddening cheeks. He simply shrugged and we finished eating.

After he put our plates in the dishwasher I checked my phone and saw I had a text from Ashley asking if we could have lunch. It was only just after nine so I figured why not.

"So got any plans today?" Leon asked moving over next to me.

"Actually, I'm having lunch with Ash in a few hours."

"Oh," was all he said.

I smiled up at him. "You know if I'm not mistaken, you sound a bit disappointed."

"I don't know, I just thought we could do something."

"Well I'm totally free afterwards… what'd you have in mind?"

"We could… pick up some ice cream and then come back here and watch a movie or two?"

"That sounds absolutely fantastic." I stood up and kissed him in the cheek. "But I really gotta get home and fix… this," I said, gesturing to all of me.

"Come on, I think your hair looks great like that." He joked as I went to get my stuff.

I threw my hair into a ponytail to temporarily tame it while I'm out in public. Leon was waiting by the door and opened it when I walked up.

"I'll try and talk to her about… you know…"

"Yeah," he said, propping his arm up and leaning against the door. Screw Ashley, the way he looked at that moment made me want to jump his bones right then and there.

"I-I'll call you as soon as we're finished, I promise."

He smiled. "I know you will."

I couldn't help myself; I leaned up and kissed him. It lasted a little while longer than necessary, but I wasn't complaining. After finally pulling away, I smiled at him once more.

"I'll call you."

When I got home I hopped in the shower as soon as I could, not forgetting to shave my legs with the fact that I was going back over to Leon's place after lunch. I straightened my hair, got dressed, and called Ashley asking where she wanted to go. We met at Subway a few hours later and ordered our food. Once we sat down and took a few bites, I decided to just bring up the topic.

"Ash… do you have… feelings for Leon?"

She was surprised at first at the random question but answered anyway. "Well… I guess you could say I've been sort of jealous lately… but it's nothing, really."

"So… you're okay with this?" I asked, referring to mine and Leon's relationship that I still wasn't quite sure if it existed or not.

"Why wouldn't I be? I told you it's nothing you need to worry about. And plus, I've got this guy at uni' that I've been talking to."

"That's good… I've been kind of worried…" I admitted, feeling slightly relived.

"Well everything's okay now, I promise." After a few seconds of pleasant silence she grinned slyly up at me. "So… have you two lovebirds said 'I love you' yet?"

My eyes widened. "Ash, w-we're not even that serious…"

"If six months, _plus_ the other six from after we got back from Spain isn't serious, I don't know what is!" I blushed, but didn't say anything. "Look," She continued. "I know you love him… but does _he_ love you?"

My cheeks reddened even more. "I-I don't know… you know how he is… A-and even if he did, he probably wouldn't tell me unless one of us were on our deathbed. He keeps his emotions so bottled up, sometimes I wonder if he's capable of feeling anything at all…" I admitted, receiving an eye-roll from the blonde across from me.

"Oh come on, you know how worried he gets anytime something happens to you!"

"Yeah but… that could just be protectiveness, n-not _love_…"

"Face it, Em, he feels something for you. And it's not just brotherly."

She had a point. "Maybe… I mean we did almost hook up on his couch last night—"

"_What?!" _ She interrupted loudly, getting a few looks from people around us. After shushing her about ten times she finally calmed down. "What do you mean '_almost'_? What happened?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you first… to make sure you were okay with everything…" I said, leaving out a few details.

"'_Okay'?_ God, if you two don't get together I think _I'm_ going to pass out from all the sexual frustration."

We both laughed and finished our lunch, talking about the most random things you can think of, but all I could think about was getting back to Leon. When we finished eating, I was urgent to leave, but she completely understood, and practically pushed me out of the door herself. I drove over to Leon's apartment, having the route memorized by heart.

I knocked on his door and said, "Leon, it's me!"

He quickly opened the door and I walked in, failing to hide the excitement in my voice. "I know I said I'd call, but I talked it out with Ashley and she said she's totally okay with everything."

He smirked as he shut the door. "And you had to come all the way down here to tell me this?"

I thought for a moment. "Well… I thought it was important…"

"It is, I just thought I could pick you up at your place, and get some ice cream and a few movies on the way back."

"We can still do that! Come on!"

He laughed as he picked up his keys, and we walked out the door.

We got back to his apartment around two and lounged around for the rest of the day, like the day before, just laying around, eating ice cream and watching movies. It was nice, just lying there with him, being in his arms, it made me remember a certain conversation Ashley and I had earlier that day. I spent the rest of the movie thinking about it, good thing there was only fifteen minutes left.

He got up to put the movie _127 hours_ back in its case and when he turned back to ask which one I wanted to watch next I hesitated.

"C-can we talk… about something?" I asked, not looking him in the eyes.

"Y-yeah, sure," he said, sitting next to me again. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, it's just…" I looked up at him. "You know how I talked to Ashley?"

He eyed me with suspicion. "Yeah…?"

"Oh—no, no, everything I said about that is one-hundred percent true," I assured. "It's just… we also talked about something else that I can't seem to get off my mind."

"Well do you wanna tell me about it?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't want to scare him with a question, but if I didn't ask it was going to drive me crazy until I did.

"D-… do you love me?"

He was silent for a moment, and I could tell by the way he was furrowing his brows that he was trying his best to form his next sentence carefully. "Not quite yet…" he said, and I totally understood; I didn't even think we classified as serious yet. But then, to my surprise, he spoke again. "But I think given enough time, I definitely could."

And just like that, I was kissing him. It was so much better than the kiss we had the night before, starting out even slower, tasting even better, and lasting even longer. It wasn't as 'in-the-moment' as before, this time it was sweeter, more passionate. Before I realized what I was doing, my hands were already making their way under his shirt. It was off in almost an instant.

"You know I've never…" I whispered while he took a break from my lips, and started working his down my neck.

"Yeah, I know." He breathed in return.

It suddenly occurred to me that my blue bra didn't match my school-girl white underwear. I blushed wondering if guys, or Leon in specific, liked it better if you had the lacey, see-through, matching kind, or if they even noticed.

Let's just say he didn't seem to mind.

When I awoke the next morning I was confused at first, until I realized where I was and the butterflies set in again. I opened my eyes to see a calmly sleeping blonde man next to me. He wasn't wearing a shirt and, after recalling the events of last night, I wasn't sure he was wearing any pants either.

I had never seen him sleep before. He looked sweet and vulnerable, as I assumed every sleeping person did. But this was different; it was like a whole other side to him that he never let out. It might have been creepy and stalkerish, but I couldn't help but watch him when he was like that. His brows furrowed for a brief moment before his eyes slowly drifted open. I don't know why, but my first instinct was to pretend I was sleeping, so that's what I did. He was quiet, and after a few seconds he got up. When I heard the bathroom sink turn on I sat up, noticing I still had my bra on. My underwear, however, was somewhere on the floor beside me.

He walked out of the bathroom wearing a black tank top and red and black pajama pants. I smiled and sat up as he walked over and kneeled beside me.

"Morning," he said, flashing me one of his blinding smiles.

I blushed and smiled back. "Morning."

"I was just about to go make some breakfast. How do pancakes sound?"

I laughed, remembering our conversation from the morning before. "That sounds perfect."

He leaned in and kissed me, making my head spin (in a good way), before standing back up and walking into the living room.

I stood up and stretched, putting on the first thing I laid my eyes on—which happened to be Leon's shirt from yesterday.

The pancakes were great, and we spent the rest of the day together, completely forgetting that I had a lecture that morning. We played video games, watched a movie or two, and around noon I even convinced him to take a walk with me down to a local park. It wasn't as much of a playground full of kids, but a grassy plain with a few trees here and there and a bike path running along next to it. The weather was a perfect seventy-three degrees with the breeze blowing just enough for it to gently lift your hair off your shoulders. Everything just seemed so… perfect, as cheesy as that sounds. And I wouldn't trade it for the world.

_And….. that's it! I'm honestly really happy with how everything turned out… what about you guys? I was tempted to leave it where Emily said __**"Let's just say he didn't seem to mind." **__And leave out the whole morning after scene, but decided, eh… why not! I really really really really really really hope you guys enjoyed everything… and I would just like to take a moment and have everyone remember this special little scene…_

…

_**"Well, we can't just leave her here... She can tag along with me." He looked at me, and for the first time in**____**days**____**I felt a spark of hope.**_

_**"I don't know, Leon."**____**Leon? Was that his name?**____**"You don't need any distractions on this mission."**_

_**"I think I can manage having another person with me." He said.**_

_**I decided to stare at my now ruined black converse, just for the sake of something to do. I've had them for about two years; there were holes in the bottom of them, and they were covered in grass-stains and mud.**_

_**"Okay. Once you find Ashley, I'll send a chopper over and she can just ride back to America with you and Ms. Graham."**_

_**"Got it." The man said and he hung up.**_

_**He walked up to me and held out his hand. I shook it awkwardly.**_

_**"My name's Leon. I guess you're gonna be tagging along with me for a while…"**_

…

_That seems like __**so **__long ago. You guys have no idea how appreciative I am that you've followed this story to it's end. It means so much to me. Once again THANK YOU. *attacks every single one of you in hugs*_

_Anyway, onto a different subject: I have an idea for another story. It's for the game Ib and I wouldn't really consider it a self-insert fic, it's more of an OC that has the same name as me. Basically this OC takes place of Ib in Guretena's gallery and everything that happens. This girl (me, kind of) is fifteen in this story, and… well yeah. If any of you haven't played Ib, I HIGHLY suggest you download it. It's free, and if you can't track it down I'd be happy to send you a link of a very very SAFE website. After all, I feel like I owe you guys for being so nice after all this time. _

_I feel like I can't say __**THANK YOU**__ enough! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you THANK YOU! _

_This sounds silly, but I kind of maybe sort of want to get this printed maybe… Haha but that's just a thought. Or maybe reading it and making a sort of audio book… I've been into reading stuff lately. I've also been thinking of writing a novel or two… I'M RAMBLING AND I'M SORRY AND VERY VERY THANKFUL!1oneoneone_

_Once again, thank you guys so much, and I really hope you'll be with me when I write more stories, because there WILL be more! I will take any suggestions and as I said earlier I'll be doing the Ib fic, which I hope you guys will read._

…

_This is a really hard goodbye... xD But it's not goodbye, since I'm still going to be writing stories and blablabla…._

_Well, BYE! I'LL HOPEFULLY SEE YOU GUYS WHEN I POST MORE! _

_THANKS AGAIN!_

_(Longest… authors note… ever…)_


	10. UPDATEAUTHOR'S NOTE! New story!

Hey guys! Haven't seen me in a while, have you? Well I have some good news! …

… Can you guess what it is…?

…

I'm writing another story! :D

This one will take place in Resident Evil: Damnation and I'm suuuppeerr excited about it because (a) ASHLEY'S IN IT! And (b) I get to continue the series!

The movie goes straight to DVD on September 25, (3 days before my birthday!) and I'm ordering it from Amazon, so I might not upload the first chapter of the story until early October. I haven't decided what I'm going to call it yet, but I'll be brainstorming! I guess it'll help to actually see the movie first, haha.

I actually have some ideas for a lot of stories (this being the only Resident Evil one), but this is the one I'm the most excited about!

So keep your eyes peeled, and make sure you're following the author (me), and not the story, or else you might miss it!

Well, talk to you later guys! Bye! :D


End file.
